Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
In a user equipment (UE) operating on a wireless communication network, when the data is bursty from the application perspective, then this will result in bursty traffic in the uplink. When compression is not used (e.g., a Compressor does not compress the data), then the radio link control (RLC) layer entity can pick up the data from a Watermark component, which holds data to be transmitted, and can build packet data units (PDUs) instantaneously to meet the PHY (physical layer entity) requirements. When data is to be compressed by a compressor or compression engine, which is processor resource intensive, then the operation of the compressor might add further delay in providing sufficient compressed data to meet the PHY requirements in every frame. As a result, the UE may experience under-utilization of granted transmission resources, leading to reductions in such resource grants and to further delays.